Properly designed and processed concrete is a dense, hard, strong and durable construction material. These properties result in concrete having an extremely heavy weight. It is often difficult and costly therefore to transport and install pre-cast concrete products.
A requirement accordingly exists for a material which is hard, strong and durable like concrete, but which has a light weight per unit volume.